


am i allowed to look at him like that? (could it be wrong?)

by cherrysalad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, no gangs or any of that nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysalad/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: Jughead is new in town and Sweet Pea isn’t quite sure what to make of him.





	am i allowed to look at him like that? (could it be wrong?)

Sweet Pea has strong feelings about Jughead from the moment he sees him across the cafeteria. No boy has any business being pretty like he is, all strange and fragile and pale. It’s the kind of pretty that Sweet Pea wants to beat out of him, wants to smear with bruises and warm blood.

“Who’s that?” He asks Fangs, brows furrowed. Fangs pops a fry into his mouth and shrugs. 

“New kid,” he says unhelpfully. Sweet Pea glances over at him again, this time he sees a familiar flash of pink hair and realizes Toni is talking to him. His eyes widen as the two of them start making their way across the cafeteria. 

“Looks like Toni’s decided to take pity on him,” Sweet Pea sneers. “They’re coming over here.” 

“Sweet Pea,” Fangs says warningly. “Be nice.” 

“I’m not making any promises,” Sweet Pea mutters darkly.

“Hey guys,” Toni says, taking a seat next to Fangs. Jughead hovers at the end of the table, shoulders hunched and eyes fixed nervously on Toni. “This is Jughead, he’s new here.” Sweet Pea doesn’t acknowledge him, but Fangs grins. 

“Hi Jughead,” he says. 

“Uh, hi,” Jughead replies, cautiously taking the seat next to Sweet Pea. 

“Where are you from?” Fangs asks. 

“Toledo,” Jughead says. 

“Jesus,” Fangs says, raising an eyebrow. “Pretty far from Riverdale.” 

“Uh,” Jughead says. “Yeah.” Sweet Pea’s getting sick of his stupid one word answers. 

“Jughead’s a writer,” Toni says. “I’m trying to convince him to restart the Red and Black with me.” 

“That’d be cool,” Fangs says. “You’ve been trying to do that since freshman year.” Sweet Pea looks at Jughead, lets himself linger a minute on the lines and angles of his profile, the slope of his nose, his full pink mouth, the freckles dotting his milky skin. He looks away and lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

…

“What do you think of that Jughead kid?” Sweet Pea asks Fangs over his little kitchen table after school that afternoon. Fangs sips his beer before answering. 

“Don’t know him well enough to have an opinion. It seems like you have some sort of a problem with him, though.” Sweet Pea shrugs. 

“You don’t think he seems like kind of a freak?” He says. 

“I think you seem like kind of an asshole,” Fangs retorts. Sweet Pea just rolls his eyes.

...

The next day Sweet Pea notices Jughead in his English class, he’s already sitting in the back of the classroom when Sweet Pea walks into the room. He sits at the desk next to Jughead’s, but only because most of the seats are already taken. 

Sweet Pea catches Jughead’s eyes darting over to look at him. Mr. Philips starts saying something about short stories. Sweet Pea does his best to ignore the teacher, letting the words wash past him. He only starts paying attention when he hears his name mentioned.

“Sweet Pea and Jughead you’ll be working together,” Mr Philips says. He looks up, but the teacher has already started listing other pairings. Sweet Pea turns to Jughead who’s looking down at his hands. 

“What’s he talking about?” Sweet Pea asks, frowning. Jughead looks up, his eyes dark and wide. 

“We’re supposed to write a short story together in alternating points of view,” Jughead says quietly. 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea groans.

“Do you want to, uh, work on it after school? We could just get the plot worked out and write our parts separately,” Jughead suggests, all of his words coming in a rush. Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

“I don’t give a shit, man,” he mutters.

“I kind of want to get a good grade is all,” Jughead says.

“God,” Sweet Pea sighs, exasperated. “Fine. Whatever. You’re not coming to my place.”

“Okay,” he says stiffly. “We can go to mine. Meet me by locker two-sixty.” 

He considers blowing it off, but in the end he finds himself waiting at Jughead’s locker after his last class. Jughead shows up, piles the books from his locker into his messenger bag and they walk towards the exit. 

“My place is about a ten minute walk,” Jughead says. “Unless you have a car.” Sweet Pea sighs, grinds his teeth. 

“I’ve got a bike,” he mutters. “I don’t have an extra helmet, though.” 

“That’s fine,” Jughead shrugs. Sweet Pea doesn’t love the idea of giving Jughead a ride on his bike, but he kind of has to. They walk out into the parking lot in silence, around them kids pile into buses and cars, shouting and laughing. They make their way across the parking lot to Sweet Pea’s motorbike, he puts on his helmet and climbs on. Jughead hesitates. 

“Come on,” Sweet Pea says, irritably. Jughead tentatively gets on behind him and snakes his arms around Sweet Pea’s waist. They tear out of the parking lot and down the road, he feels Jughead’s arms tighten around him, feels his chest press to his back. Sweet Pea‘s face heats up. 

“This is it!” Jughead says, as they approach a dirty little trailer park, similar to the one Sweet Pea lives in. “Second trailer on the left.” Jughead instructs. Sweet Pea parks his bike and climbs off quickly. He squints at the trailer, one of the windows is cracked and there’s bright graffiti scrawled on the side. Sweet Pea’s seen some pretty shitty trailers, but this might be the worst. 

Jughead eyes him warily, like he’s afraid of what he’ll say. Sweet Pea stays silent and takes his helmet off. Jughead leads him inside, who’s is just as bad, all dark and musty. 

“Uh,” Jughead says. “Sorry about this.” Sweet Pea shrugs. It’s gross, but it’s nothing that new to him. “C’mon, my room’s back here.” He follows Jughead into a cramped bedroom, which is notably much neater than the rest of the apartment. Jughead flicks on a lamp. 

They sit on the floor, Jughead with a notebook in his lap and a pen at the ready. “So what kind of story do you want to write?” Jughead asks. Sweet Pea shrugs.

“I don’t care,” he says. Jughead sighs. 

“What kind of books do you like?”

“I don’t read,” Sweet Pea says, picking at the ugly, beige carpet. 

“Come on, Sweet Pea,” Jughead says. “Give me something to work with here.” Sweet Pea stares at him a moment. 

“Fine,” he says. “I really liked the lord of the rings when I was younger.” He wouldn’t admit it if he thought Jughead had someone to tell. Jughead nods. 

“Okay, good,” he says. “So... fantasy?” 

“Sure,” Sweet Pea says. Jughead has his mouth open to reply when there’s the sound of a door slamming shut from out in the main room. Jughead leaps to his feet abruptly. 

“Stay here,” he says, he leaves the bedroom, shutting the door carefully behind him. The only sound Sweet Pea can hear from the other room is Jughead’s muffled, unintelligible whispering, and then a loud, clear man’s voice cuts through the trailer. 

“You don’t tell me what to do boy,” the man slurs. “I’m your father, I tell you what do.” There’s angry whispering in response. 

“So fucking disrespectful,” Jughead’s dad says. “I’ve got a good mind to knock some sense into you.” Sweet Pea can’t hear what Jughead says in response, but he returns to the room a moment later. 

“Sorry,” he says quietly, not meeting Sweet Pea’s eyes. Sweet Pea feels something inside of him soften. 

“It’s okay he says,” there’s a brief moment of silence. “You know, my dad’s a huge asshole too.” Jughead looks at him, the corner of his mouth tugs upwards. Sweet Pea looks away. “So uh, fantasy?” Jughead nods and grabs his notebook and pen. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Lets get to work.” 

… 

Sweet Pea is sitting in a booth at Pop’s with Toni and Fangs after school on Wednesday. 

“You’ll never believe who I’ve got a date with this Friday,” Toni says. Sweet Pea raises an eyebrow. 

“Who?” Fangs asks. 

“Cheryl Blossom,” She answers, taking a smug sip of her strawberry milkshake.

“No way,” Fangs says. 

“Cheryl Blossom? As in North Side cheerleading captain Cheryl Blossom?”

“The very same,” Toni says. At that moment the door to the diner opens and Jughead steps inside. He’s got the same notebook tucked under his arm, and he’s looking around nervously. Sweet Pea swears he always looks like he’s afraid someone’s going to jump out and attack him. Toni grins and waves at him. 

“Jughead!” She calls. Jughead looks over, wide eyed and startled. “Come sit with us.” He nods and approaches them, sliding into the booth next to Fangs. 

“Hey,” he says tentatively. 

“Hey!” Fangs greets him. Sweet Pea thinks Fangs can be almost too nice sometimes. He looks up at Jughead, nods and then looks back down at his fries. 

“Toni was just telling us that she got a date with Cheryl Blossom,” Fangs says. 

“Who’s Cheryl Blossom?” Jughead asks. 

“She goes to Riverdale High,” Toni explains. “She’s super hot, but also a total ice queen. Not to brag or anything, but it’s kind of a huge deal.” 

“Toni’s had a crush on her since forever,” Fangs says. 

“It’s not a crush!” Toni protests. 

“Then what would you call it?” Fangs asks with a teasing smile. 

“Oh shut up,” she mutters. “You’re one to talk, do you want me to bring up Kevin?” Fangs goes red. 

“Uh, what about you, Jughead, have you got someone back in the city?” He says, quickly changing the subject. Jughead looks down and laughs quietly. 

“No,” he says. 

“Why not?” Toni says. “With a face like yours...” she trails off. It’s Jughead’s turn to blush.

“You’re embarrassing him, Toni,” Fangs says.

“I don’t know...” Jughead says. Sweet Pea sighs heavily. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh come on,” Sweet Pea says, rolling his eyes. “You’re telling me there wasn’t a single girl that went for your whole shy, emotional sad boy thing? Chicks eat that shit up.” Jughead looks surprised, almost stricken. 

“Uh, I’m not- I mean I’m, uh, gay,” he stammers. “And I don’t know, it took me a while to come to terms with that. So dating wasn’t really something I thought about.” He looks down at his hands. Sweet Pea snorts quietly, could this guy be any more of a cliche? Jughead looks at him, wide eyed. Toni stamps on his foot under the table and Fangs shoots him a look. Guilt blooms in his stomach. 

“Too bad you couldn’t come to terms with it back in the city,” Fangs says. “There are like, two gay guys here. And I’m one of them. Well technically I’m bi, but you get it.” 

“And he’s fucking the other gay guy,” Toni pipes in. 

“Toni...” Fangs says, irritability. 

“What?” Sweet Pea stands up. 

“I’m gonna go,” he says. No one acknowledges him.  
…

He kind of forgets about it until the next afternoon when he’s sharing his last cigarette with Toni in her parked car. Bright November sun beams in through the windshield, pearly white smoke filters out the open window.

“So what was that?” She asks. “With Jughead the other day? When he said he was gay and you kind of laughed.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says. He knows this conversation is only going to end with Toni chewing him out. 

“Too fucking bad,” she says. “I know you don’t have a problem with gay people, I mean you’ve heard all about Fangs‘ hook ups, not to mention mine, and haven’t batted an eyelash, so what was that about?” Sweet Pea breaks open.

“It’s just he’s so fucking ridiculous you know? So fucking delicate. Always looking around like a rabbit waiting for a fox to jump out and pounce on him. And of course he’s gay. I mean, like, Fangs fucks guys but he’s still a real man, you know? Not a nervous little school girl.” Toni’s looking at him, eyes narrow.

“You’re a huge asshole,” she says. “You really fucking disgust me sometimes. I don’t even know what to say to you.”

“What–“ 

“Just because Jughead’s kind of shy and doesn’t go around bragging about how much he can bench press doesn’t make him a ‘nervous little school girl’ and if anyone’s fucking delicate here It’s you. I don’t know where this weird, toxic masculinity and homophobia is coming from, but you’d better cut it out.” 

“Toni–“ 

“No,” she cuts him off. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.” 

...

Guilt basically eats Sweet Pea up from the inside out, he thinks about Fangs coming out to him when they were fourteen, and how he’d hardly been able to say the words out loud. He thinks about the night Toni called him crying because her uncle had slapped her and called her a dyke after catching her kissing a girl. He thinks about all the times his older brother called him a fag, or the disapproving remarks he’d made when he thought Fangs and Sweet Pea were too close. How small he’d felt. 

The guilt drives him to actually write his part of the short story. He hands the pages to Jughead in class. 

“Oh,” Jughead says, staring down at them, surprised. “Thank you.” Sweet Pea shrugs.

“I’m no writer or anything,” he says. 

“It’s fine,” he says. 

“Also... you know that I don’t care you’re gay, right?” He says in a rush. “Like that’s completely cool with me.” 

“Oh,” Jughead says. “Good.” He smiles. 

... 

It’s raining by the time school lets out. As Sweet Pea crosses the parking lot he sees Jughead ahead of him, he frowns. He doesn’t even have a hoodie on, just a flannel shirt. Ten minutes is a long walk in this kind of weather. Against his will Sweet Pea’s stupid conscience speaks up for him. 

“Hey!” He shouts, “Jughead!” Jughead turns around, squints at him in confusion. He sighs and quickens his pace. “Want a ride?” Jughead stares for a moment. 

“Uh,” he says cautiously. “Okay, thanks.” They climb on his bike and when Jughead’s arms tighten around Sweet Pea’s waist he curses himself for being so nice. He curses himself for liking the feeling so much. By the time they pull into Jughead’s trailer park it’s raining even harder and they’re both soaked. 

“You want to come in and wait for the rain to let up?” Jughead asks. Sweet Pea nods before even really thinking about it. He doesn’t really want to, but the rain is pretty bad. They step into the dark trailer and Jughead leads Sweet Pea to his bedroom. 

Rain pounds against the roof. 

“You really like books, huh?” Sweet Pea says, inspecting a small, neatly organized bookshelf. 

“Yeah,” Jughead says, settling on his bed. Sweet Pea pulls a book called The Sun Also Rises out. He realizes that there’s a sticker with a bar code and the words ‘Toledo Library’ typed onto it. 

“This is a library book,” he remarks. 

“Yeah,” Jughead shrugs. “It’s kind of shitty, but I used to steal them.” Sweet Pea laughs. 

“I guess you’re more dangerous than I thought,” He teases. 

“Yep,” Jughead says with a sardonic smile. “I’m basically a hardened criminal.” 

“What’s the best book you stole?” Sweet Pea asks. 

“To kill a mockingbird,” Jughead says without hesitation. “My mom read it to me when I was a kid, but she must’ve taken it with her when she left. I stole it last year so I could re-read it as much as I want.” 

“Oh yeah,” Sweet Pea nods. “We has to read that when I was in eighth grade.” 

“Did you actually read it?” Jughead asks. 

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea nods. “That was back when I still tried in school.” 

“Why’d you stop trying?” Jughead asks. Sweet Pea looks at his face in the dim light of the bedroom. He shrugs. 

“Not like I’m going to college,” he says. “Why should I waste my time? I’d drop out if my brother would let me.” Jughead frowns. 

“You should at least get your high school diploma,” he says. Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.

“It’s not really your business.” He snaps.

“Right,” Jughead says, looking down. “I know, I’m sorry.” 

“Uh,” Sweet Pea feels bad now. “What do you want to do? You want to go to college?” 

“I’d like to,” he says. “If I can get a scholarship or something, but I don’t know if that’s realistic.” 

“I dunno, you seem pretty smart to me,” Sweet Pea says. 

“Thanks,” Jughead says, smiling softly. It strikes Sweet Pea, not for the first time, how pretty he is with his long dark eyelashes and big brown eyes and the few stray freckles dotting his skin. Sweet Pea swallows and tries to push the thought away. Outside the rain has slowed to a drizzle. 

“I should go,” he says. 

“Okay,” Jughead nods. “Uh see you around?” He asks, looking up at Sweet Pea, almost hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea says. “Yeah, see you around.” 

...

The sky is dark, cloudless and full of stars. Sweet Pea tilts his head back to look. It’s a cold night, but as long as he sticks close to the crackling bonfire he’ll be warm. Around him, kids chatter. Fangs hasn’t looked up from his phone all night, so Sweet Pea’s waiting for Toni to arrive. 

When she does, she brings a very reluctant looking Jughead along with her. Sweet Pea hates that he’s kind of happy to see him. 

“Hey,” Toni says. She shoots a warning look at Sweet Pea. They’ve been on civil terms since their fight, but he knows she’s still pissed. Toni doesn’t forgive and forget easily. 

“Hi Jughead,” Sweet Pea says. Toni raises an eyebrow before sitting on the ground next to Fangs. Jughead follows her lead and takes a seat about a foot away from Sweet Pea.

“I’m gonna get something to drink,” Sweet Pea says. “Anyone want anything?” Toni shakes her head, Fangs doesn’t say anything. “Jughead?” 

“Oh, sure,” he says. Sweet Pea gets up and grabs two beers from the cooler, he hands one to Jughead and cracks one open himself. He watches Jughead takes a long sip.

“I take it parties aren’t really your thing,” Sweet Pea says. 

“Sweet Pea, don’t be an asshole,” Toni spits. 

“I didn’t mean it in a rude way!” He insists. 

“It’s fine,” Jughead says. “You’re right. They aren’t.” He shrugs “I’m trying new things.” Sweet Pea laughs.

“Well good for you,” he says. Jughead smiles at him in a way that catches him off guard, bright and open and honest. Sweet Pea looks away. 

By one in the morning most people are gone, including Fangs who left an hour earlier. Jughead is drunk and arguing with Toni about H.P. Lovecraft. Sweet Pea is much drunker and listening to them argue.

“Listen,” He says. “He was a racist bastard, totally shitty guy no one’s saying he wasn’t. All I’m saying is that I think you can separate the art from the artist.” 

“But can’t you see how his bigotry bleeds through into his writing? Toni asks. 

“Of course I can,” Jughead says. “But it‘s not obvious in every story. And when it is you can ignore it,” 

“Well maybe you can,” Toni says. “Some of us might not find it so easy.” 

“Of course, you’re right. That was dumb of me to say,” Jughead says. “I just think his stories are still worth reading.” 

“You two are the geekiest fuckin’ pair I’ve ever seen,” Sweet Pea says. 

“We should go,” Toni says looking around. There’s a couple making out on a blanket and a group of guys playing cards, but everyone else is gone. They stand up and make their way to Toni’s car, Jughead gets in the back and Sweet Pea joins him rather than taking the passenger’s seat.

“My dad’s gonna be pissed if I wake him up,” Jughead mumbles. 

“You can sleep at my place, my brother doesn’t care how late I come in,” Sweet Pea says. He wouldn’t offer if he was sober. 

“Really?” Jughead and Toni say at once, equally surprised. 

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea nods. “Yeah. You’re a good guy Jughead, and you’re smart and cool and I’m sorry I was a dick to you at first.” 

“It’s okay,” Jughead giggles.

Toni drops them off at Sweet Pea’s place. His brother is asleep on the couch with the TV going, Sweet Pea turns it off before they go to his bedroom. 

“Do you mind sleeping on the floor?” He asks. 

“That’s fine,” Jughead says. “Thanks for letting me crash here.” 

“No problem,” Sweet Pea says. He makes up a bed out of spare blankets on the floor while Jughead unties his sneakers and takes off his beanie. “You wear that hat all the time,” Sweet Pea murmurs, perching on the edge of his bed. “I feel like I’m seeing you naked without it.” Jughead giggles.

“You wish you were seeing me naked,” he says, lying back on the makeshift bed. His old t-shirt rides up enough to reveal a strip of pale skin, Sweet Pea’s breath hitches and his eyes travel to Jughead’s face. His eyes are closed and he looks completely calm.

“You’re really pretty,” Sweet Pea says suddenly. Jughead’s eyes fly open and he sits up. Still, Sweet Pea continues. “You’ve got really pretty eyelashes and a really pretty mouth and I kind of want to kiss you.” 

“Really?” Jughead asks. Sweet Pea feels like his mouth is too unpredictable right now, so he just nods. “Okay, then you should kiss me.” Sweet Pea swallows hard and kneels down in front of Jughead, they stare at each other for a minute. He reaches out and brush a dark curl from Jughead’s forehead. Jughead sighs, grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in. 

The kiss is cautious and slow. Sweet Pea doesn’t know how long it lasts, but he know it ends before he’s ready.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Jughead says, smiling teasingly. Sweet Pea kisses him on the cheek before climbing into bed. He falls asleep in seconds. 

... 

Sweet Pea wakes up with a hangover and dread sitting heavy and cold at the bottom of his stomach, it takes him a minute to realize why. The previous night’s events come crashing in on him in an avalanche. He feels sick. When he rolls over in bed he sees that Jughead’s gone, all the blankets folded neatly on the floor. The sick feeling eases a little. 

He climbs out of bed and stumbles into the kitchen, where his brother already has a cup of coffee waiting for him. 

“Morning, Sweet Pea,” his brother says. 

“Hey,” Sweet Pea says, taking a sip of the piping hot coffee.

“Who was that kid that slept over? I saw him leaving and I didn’t recognize him?” He sounds suspicious. Could he have heard them talking? Could he know? The walls are thin and he easily could’ve woken up. Sweet Pea feels choked with fear.

“His name is Jughead, he’s new in town,” he mutters. “He’s more Toni’s friend than he is mine.” 

“What was he doing here?”

“He just needed a place to sleep, why do you ask?” Sweet Pea questions stiffly.

“You can’t blame me for wondering about it,” his brother says. “All you do is hang around that queer Fangs kid.” 

“I’m not gay,” he says. 

He resolves then, that this is never going to happen again. Being gay, or bisexual or whatever, is fine for other people. It’s fine for Fangs and Toni and Jughead. But it’s not him. It can’t be him.

...

At school on Monday he avoids Jughead at all costs. He eats lunch on the baseball field even though the air is bitterly cold and skips English even though he’ll probably get detention.

He’s almost made it through the day when Jughead approaches by his locker at the end of the day. 

“Hey,” he says, smiling. Sweet Pea slams his locker shut and starts walking away. “Sweet Pea!” Jughead calls, he grabs Sweet Pea’s arm. Sweet Pea whips around, yanks his arm out out of Jughead’s grip and glares.

“Stay away from me,” he hisses. 

Naturally, Toni shows up banging on the door of his trailer later that night. 

“We need to talk,” she says. Sweet Pea glances back into the trailer, his brother is watching TV. 

“Is it about Jughead?” he asks, lowering his voice. Toni nods. 

“I’m not going to yell at you or anything,” she says. “I just want to talk.” Sweet Pea closes the door behind him and they sit on the grass outside the trailer. 

“He told me what happened,” she says. 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea mutters.

“You’re obviously... figuring some shit out,” Toni says. “You want to talk about it?” Sweet Pea buries his face in his hands and groans.

“I like him,” he admits. “In a way that I shouldn’t.” 

“Who says you shouldn’t?” She says. 

“Everyone. My brother.” He says. “My mom if she was alive.” 

“Well fuck them,” Toni says. “Who cares?”

“I just don’t know if I can do it, I don’t know if I can deal with it,” he says. 

“If Fangs can and I can, then so can you. You’re a strong person, Sweet Pea,” she tells him. Sweet Pea is silent. “Listen,” she sighs. “I can’t force you to do anything, this is your own, personal thing, but you at least need to apologize to Jughead.” 

“You’re right,” he murmurs. “I’ll apologize.” Toni stands up.

“Just remember what I said,” she tells him. Sweet Pea nods and heads back inside.

He sees his brother’s head, silhouetted against the television and suddenly something catches fire inside of him. 

“Matt?” He says abruptly. 

“Yeah?” His brother replies, looking at Sweet Pea over his shoulder. 

“I like a guy,” he says. “Like I want to date a guy, and I don’t care what you think.” He storms off to his room before Matt can reply. 

... 

The next day, after school Sweet Pea rides his bike to Jughead’s place. He has to knock on the door three time before someone answers. 

“What do you want, Sweet Pea?” Jughead sighs, leaning against the door frame.

“I wanted to apologize,” he says. “I was dealing with some shit, but it doesn’t excuse the way I treated you. I’m sorry.” 

“Oh,” Jughead says, face softening. “Well... thanks.” 

“And I was wondering if you might want to go out with me this Friday?” He asks. Jughead looks at him appraisingly. 

“Are you going to freak out on me again?” Sweet Pea shakes his head. 

“Promise I won’t,” he says.

“Alright,” He says. “It’s a date.” 

“Pick you up around eight?” Jughead smiles and nods. 

Sweet Pea can’t keep himself from grinning as he walks away from the trailer.


End file.
